Aeons- Goddess Chronicles
by BlackRoseEden28
Summary: "We're tired of not being appreciated," the orange-haired goddess says as she looks directly at Yui, and the girl can tell this is not going to be as easy as Zeus had promised her would be. "And you can tell them we will not be returning home, not even if they come and grovel at our feet, begging us to return. You have our promise on that, little mortal." *Rating subject to change*


**Hi y'all! It's me, BlackRoseEden28 with a new story for... Kamigami no Asobi! I'm super excited about this fanfic and the anime in general, because the art is so good and the plot is awesome, and let's face it, the guys are really cute. ^.^ **

**However, if you were expecting this to be a harem fanfic with all the guys and Yui...I'm afraid you'll be sadly disappointed. I have left her with Apollon as her main squeeze, as they are adorable together...but also because I wanted to expand on the other Gods relationships as well. **

**So, in short, this is going to be a bevy of Gods x OCs, mostly from their respective mythology, so if you'd like to know early who is going to be in this fic, then feel free. Otherwise, if you want it to be a surprise, then stay with me and read on! :D**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the canon characters in KnA. The only things that are mine are my nine OCs (will be introduced later), and the plot.**

**Note: Flames are totally NOT APPRECIATED! Constructing criticism only, if you please! All negative comments will be ditched in the bowels of Tartarus where they belong, so please don't waste your time. Thank you in advance for your consideration. **

* * *

**Summary: For eons, mankind has questioned their exact role of life on earth...yet even this question of life is small stuff compared to the most baffling inquiry of all: What is wrong with women? Not even the Gods can answer it...especially when they find themselves in the thick of it. As nine goddesses across four Parthenons escape their respective timelines and realms to take refuge on earth, Zeus tasks a certain violet haired girl to find them and make them return home. **

**But what's she to do if she can't? And even worse...if she finds herself agreeing with their plights? **

**...Yet this is not their only problem: as the chains across time and space are weakened by the traversals of Gods and mortals, four of the Parthenon's prisoners will find themselves a way to escape...and wreck havoc on those that imprisoned them in the first place. **

**And with them on the loose...no one, not even the Gods, will be able to escape the consequences. **

* * *

**_1st Dawn: Prologue and Prophecy_**

_He can feel it, the moment when his reality shatters and every hope is lost. _

_One moment he is standing with his allies, his friends...and the next, he steps out from his shadows and catches her falling body in his arms. His legs buckle underneath him and is unable to do anything more but drop to one knee, cradling her broken and battered body to his chest. Golden ichor stains her clothing and hair from the various cuts and wounds she has sustained, but his gaze is locked upon the largest one by far: deep gashes that stretches from her right shoulder to left hip, as if she had been mauled by an giant animal. The flow of ichor is slowly becoming less and less, though not because she is healing, but rather because she is bleeding out in his arms. _

_Her eyes, once a sweet, bright violet have become dim and unseeing, and her lips are parted, as if she is about to speak..._

_But he knows better. She will never utter another word again. _

_He opens his mouth to say her name, but it becomes stuck in his throat, unwilling to pass his lips, less it make what he is seeing a reality...a truth that cannot be undone. _

_Yet his enemy does not pause in its ruthless attack, and upon seeing the crouched god holding its fallen opponent, readies itself for a second barrage...one that will surely kill its intended target this time. As it rushes forward, bringing its obsidian-bladed weapon down upon the vulnerable god, the divine being finally looks up, crimson eyes boring deep into the helm of the other, anguish and hate clashing in his gaze...right before he melts into the shadow cast by the charging enemy, taking the girl in his arms with him. _

_Within seconds, he is back underneath the barrier painstakingly placed by his faithful servant, her face shiny with sweat and eyes betraying her fatigue at protecting them all for this long. She will not last long, he knows this, and soon they will have to come forth from behind her shield and take to the front lines, fighting to avenge all that have fallen...and those who might fall in turn. _

_As soon as he materializes, with the body in his arms, one of the other goddesses lets loose a scream of pained agony, tears streaming down her face as she shrieks the name of the other goddess repeatedly, yelling at her to get up, to say something, anything, but mostly that she cannot die. The other Gods standing there turn their heads away from this sight, jaws clenched tight, tears of sadness and anger rising to their own eyes, while the Goddesses break down and begin to weep alongside the first goddess, unwilling to believe that she is truly gone...but unable to deny it all the same._

_He that holds her, however, sheds no tears or says nothing in response to their cries and screams. Instead, he shifts her in his arms and draws her closer to him, cradling her lifeless body tightly against his own...something he had never been able to do while she still breathed. Guilt and shame washes over him, dragging him down in a riptide of unmerciful regret and heart-rendering agony as he realizes that he's been a fool. Every breath he takes is filled with razors, slicing through his lungs and heart; it rips him apart from the inside, leaving him unable to anything but feel regret. _

_Never should he have pushed her away for all these eons._

_Never should he have gone a day without telling her how much she meant to him._

_Never should a day gone by that he wasn't thankful for her in his immortal life...that she had given up her freedom for his own happiness._

_He would never get the chance to tell her that she had made his entire world brighter with her very presence in his dark existence. _

_He should have spoken to her when he had the chance..._

_...and now it was too late. _

_His own anguish drowns out the others as he cradles her in his arms, ignoring the gold lifeblood on his clothing as he buries his head into her long, silky hair, closing his own eyes tightly. He begins to rock back and forth, clutching her even tighter as the realization that he will never be able to hear her laughter again or tell her what was locked inside his heart for so long...and at last, the dam breaks, and he is sobbing brokenly, feeling the full weight of his eons of life finally crashing down upon his shoulders. _

_This blatant, unrestrained show of emotion from the normally reserved God only serves to make the others around him to cry harder, and even the males are unable to stop the tears silently streaking down their own cheeks. The anguish pouring out of their friend is unlike anything they've ever felt before, and their own hearts clench with sympathy for him and the immortal girl in his arms. _

_She didn't deserve this. No one did. _

_And yet she was nestled to her beloved's chest, her head lying on his chest, body trembling with the force of the god's open sobs, eyes lacking all trace of life. _

_As the sounds of weeping continue underneath the golden barrier of the Chthonic deity and blood red lightning flashes across the endarkened sky, her fingers relax and uncurl, allowing a small purple flower to fall from her hand and land among the ebony cloth her love was draped in._

_The immortal flower...the amaranth. _

_A flower she had held in her hands as she had confronted him in the gardens of his palace, its aubergine petals so dark against the ivory skin of her hands..._

_'A flower that he had taken from her and tucked into her floral crown before placing it once more upon her brow..._

_As this blossom's beauty and scent never fades...so shan't my love for you...I swear it upon the sacred River Styx and it's guardian,' she had said, tears shimmering in her eyes. And he had believed her. _

_But misfortune follows wherever he goes. He should have known better. _

_And now...the only light in his life had been extinguished. And it was all his fault. _

* * *

**_When Sky has fallen and Memory fails_**

**_Love must conquer and lift shadow's veils_**

**_The first makes nine, a gift from the earth_**

**_Descend into darkness, and bind death to rebirth..._**

* * *

**(End)**

**Wow! What a first chappie huh? **

**I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did (which is to say not really), as I usually hate writing stuff like this despite a slight knack for it (not boasting!) I swear, every time I write something like this, I end up crying, and this one had me choking up a lot in the process. **

**But anyways, tell me what you thought of it, if you readers thought it was any good and would look forward to reading the next chapter. I would be happy to oblige and will currently be in the process of writing the second chapter (I only hope it will be as good as this one!). **

**So for now, dear readers, until next time! **

**~BloodEden28**


End file.
